


Love of a Lie

by Corycides



Series: Miles Matheson Appreciation Week [5]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie was all Miles had left, and Rachel could take her away with the truth. All Miles had was a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of a Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penndragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon/gifts).



Places like the Tower bred alcoholics. You couldn’t target drone strikes on targets with projected civilian casualties without feeling things that needed drowning or not feeling anything. Not everyone went with liquor, of course. Miles knew one guy who’d been so into some Dungeons and Dragons rip-off that he’d changed his middle name to Elminster. For the ones who went the traditional route of self-medication though, booze was easy to get and no-one really asked any questions as long as you ticked over when on duty.

Unfortunately, the Tower alcoholics had been hitting the guilt hard before the facility had been abandoned. Empty bottles and rolls of antacid tablets were all he found.

‘Miles?’

The door to the office creaked open and Charlie poked her head through. She saw the row of bottles and her mouth pleated with worry.

‘Are you OK?’

He coughed a bitter laugh. ‘I just killed the world trying to save it. This must be what your mom felt like when she turned the lights off.’

She flinched. Low blow. Charlie had spent the months since Rachel came back from the dead not thinking about that. That suited Miles. It was too close to ‘what did you do to my mother’ territory for his comfort.

‘I meant, had you drunk so much I need to stick my fingers down your throat,’ she said tartly, shoving the pain out of sight. ‘Maggie’s showed me how.’

He put his finger against the cold neck of one of the bottles and pushed it over, glass clinking off the metal. It rolled to the edge of the desk and dropped with a muted thump to the floor. ‘Just dregs and fumes,’ he said. ‘I’m going to have to face the apocalypse sober.’

Just to see if she’d take it, he held out his hand. She smiled and grabbed it - slim pianist’s fingers with a fighter’s scars squeezing his - and tried to haul him to his feet. Miles pulled her down instead, toppling her into his lap. She’d kissed him once, after they left the O’Halloran compound. It had been all salt-wet lips and clumsiness as she clung to him like he was everything. 

It would have been easy. As far as he was concerned Nora and Aaron were already dead. All he would have to do was push that dress up her bare thighs and give in to the side of himself that thought it deserved whatever it wanted. No-one would even question it - no-one ever questioned General Matheson.

He hadn’t. Instead he’d stepped back and laughed, pretending - to her, to himself - that it was just relief and adrenaline and bad aim. Uncle Miles. He wanted to be Uncle Miles, wanted the simplicity of her admiration. 

What was it Nora had said? ‘You’re not such a bad guy, Miles.’

He’d tried to believe that, tried surrounding himself with people who believed that. Like that could stifle his dark side. It had even sorta worked, for a while.

Only Rachel knew all too well what he really was. Miles buried his head in Charlie’s shoulder, breathing in the smoke and sweet smell of her. His arm curled around her hip, hand splayed loose over her thigh. Nora was dead and Bass... He’d always known where Bass was. If he’d wanted to go back - not that he did, not always - he could. Now he was gone, Miles might never see him again.

‘Miles,’ Charlie said, voice breathy. 

Charlie was all he had now, and Rachel could take her away anytime she wanted. Whether she would or not wasn’t the point - she could. She wouldn’t even need to lie. It wasn’t fair. He’d given up so much for Charlie, he wouldn’t let her leave him.

His fingers flexed against the firm muscle of her thigh, tracing the seam up, and he sighed against her throat. ‘I’m tired of fighting, Charlie.’

‘Nora...’ she said hesitantly.

‘Its not about Nora,’ he said. The tragic thing was, it was true. It had never been about Nora for him, not even when he’d loved her. He tilted his head back and looked at Charlie - it could be about her. Maybe. ‘Sorry. This isn’t fair. Your mom...’

She kissed him. If it ever came up, he hadn’t been the one to start it. He was a bastard sometimes. Her hand cupped the back of his head, twisting in the dark mess of it, and her mouth slanted over is with hungry, lost desperation. Miles tugged her closer, sliding his hands up under her top to stroke the soft, smooth curves of her, from hip to the soft curve of her tits. 

He’d wanted this, he admitted to himself. Since Drexel’s. Since before that. 

Charlie shifted in his lap, squirming around till she was straddling him. Still kissing him, all tongue and teeth and learning the shape of his mouth, she tugged at his shirt with impatient fingers. Miles wondered idly if he was the one being seduced as he gripped her hips, pulling her down firmly against his cock. She made a sweet, shuddering sound against his mouth, thighs tightening around him.

‘Are you sure?’ he asked, breaking the kiss. He licked his lips, still tasting her, and regretted the question even as he asked it. Still, it was Charlie... ‘We don’t have to do this.’

She shook her head, hair falling across her face. Strands of honey gold caught on her still damp cheeks. ‘I don’t want to stop,’ she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, Her forehead rested against his, their breath mingling, and there was a sharp, bitter twist to her voice. ‘Everything’s gone. You’re all I have.’

He lifted her up, battered and abused muscles protesting, and slid her onto the desk. She hitched her hips up, bracing one foot against a drawer handle, and tugged her pants open, shoving them impatiently down her legs. Miles stripped his sword belt off - habit putting it on the desk, to hand if he needed it - and shoved his jeans down to his thighs. He caught Charlie’s knees and pulled her to the edge of the desk, spreading her thighs.

Under her soft, golden brown curls she was already wet, the folds of her sex glistening. He buried himself inside in one thrust, catching her moan against his mouth. She was tight and hot around him, a long leg hooking around his hip to drag him closer and her hands clenching in his t-shirt.

And maybe he felt like more of a bastard than normal, and maybe her lips were (still) salt-wet. 

It was quick and hard and messy, open mouthed kisses and the rattle of the desk as he fucked her. If there had ever been air-conditioning it had broken down, or been turned off. The office were stuffy and close, leaving them both wet with sweat. Charlie kissed her way along his jaw and dragged his shirt down until it bagged low across his chest. Her breath feathered against his skin in ragged, quick gasps.

He hooked her leg up higher on his hip and dragged her closer, his fingers digging into the taut curve of her ass. Her hair caught in his mouth as he kissed her shoulder - apology and gratitude and probably as much love as he was capable of.

When it was over they lay over the desk, Miles cupping Charlie’s breast in one hand. He stroked the hard bud of her nipple, thumb brushing over it in slow, teasing strokes until she grabbed his hand. Her fingers twisted through his instead of shoving him away.

‘You won’t leave me right?’ she asked. ‘No matter what happens.’

He kissed her, gentle and close-lipped. ‘No matter what,’ he said. ‘I promised you, Charlie. I won’t leave you.’

She closed her eyes. ‘This is wrong isn’t it?’

‘Not the worst thing I’ve done,’ Miles hesitated. He stroked her hair back her damp face, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. ‘Charlie, your mom...’  
Her face hardened and she tugged her hand free, shoving impatiently at his shoulders. ‘I don’t wanna talk about her.’

Miles reluctantly pushed himself off her, dragging his jeans up. He watched her scramble back into her clothes, jeans up and t-shirt down. 

‘It’s just...’ he paused and shrugged. ‘Doesn’t matter. She’s your mom.’

Charlie combed her fingers through her hair, pulling it back from her face. ‘What?’

‘Did she know?’ he asked. ‘What Randall wanted?’

‘What?’ Charlie said, frowning. ‘Why would you say that?’

‘It’s just...’ Miles hesitated and then shrugged. ‘I should talk to her first.’

He turned to go. Charlie grabbed his arm and dragged him back, glaring up at him fiercely. Her eyes were bright with anger and tears. ‘No,’ she said. ‘Everyone lies to me, everyone keeps secrets. Not you, not anymore. What. Do. You. Mean?’

‘It’s just, this is what she wanted isn’t it?’ he said slowly. ‘The Monroe Republic’s destroyed, everything’s gone.’

Miles watched the insinuation slid home. Maybe Rachel didn’t need to lie, but he did. And he would.


End file.
